A change of destiny
by X-Bulbasaur-X
Summary: Percy is turning sixteen, and a decision must be made, it's not the same as it is in the books. And what if something happens that would change the hero's destiny? What if what everyone thought about him being the one, was wrong? Read on to find out. first fic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I've been told that the future of the world lies upon my shoulders. I've been told many times of a decision that must be made, but I am no longer sure if its my decision to make anymore. My friends, my family and even the gods, they count on me and I cant afford to let them down by any cost. No one bothered to tell me whats it about, i'm starting to think, even they don't know.

Percy sighed and sat up, all these thoughts were starting to give him painful headaches, and the nightmares aren't helping to ease the pain at all. He stayed in bed for a while, not bothering to look at the time, knowing Annabeth would come and wake him up when its time to do so, but she never came. He stirred and looked at his clock, realizing that Annabeth must have let him sleep in for the day. He probably looked really stressed out. He also realized something else... He had missed breakfast, and damn, he was starving. He still had a few hours ahead of him till its time for lunch, he couldn't wait that long, he might just pass out in the middle of his training, which leaves him to one last option. Sneak into the kitchens. AGAIN. Percy has done it so many times, campers started thinking there's an animal invading their kitchens. It's really stupid, Percy thought to himself with a smile, The kid who has the power to destroy or save the world, sneaking into the kitchen for food like a hungry animal.

He changed as quickly as possible, not paying much attention to what exactly he was putting on, after a few minutes, he was ready, but he could have sworn he had forgotten something. He shrugged the thought off with a growl from his stomach. He heard a voice inside his head, telling him to come back to its warmth, convincing him he's still tired, it was his bed. He considered it for a moment but his stomach gave a protesting growl. _"Ugh, stupid nightmares. Don't you know how much I need sleep?" _ Percy thought to himself, leaving the cabin only to be blinded for moments by the sunlight. he heard wolf whistles from near by. _"Must be the Hermes cabin. though... why are the whistling? It's not like they've never seen me before.." _ Percy shook his head and took one step down when some cool wind erupted,making him shiver, it hitting his long, slightly muscular legs...it felt nice against them..Percy paused, _"Why am I even feeling it against my legs... didn't I wear some pants?" _ He looked down, only to be greeted by a pair of pink boxers, blushing deeply. He turned to get back into his cabin, but Annabeth caught him before he could do so. "Nice boxers, seaweed brain. Where did your pants go? ran away with the blue boxers?" She smirked at him, and he blushed even deeper. "Oh shut up, its not like you never forgot to put pants on!" Percy responded and Annabeth chuckled, "No not really, I always remember to put pants on, Percy." He rolled his eyes and went back into his cabin, making sure he wore some trousers and looking in the mirror, in case he forgot something else before heading out again.

He tried to look as innocent as ever, acting like he's going to be a good boy and wait for lunch but that's Annabeth we're talking about. "Going to sneak into the kitchen again, Percy?" A wide grin on her face, Percy sighed, "Is it that obvious? Well yes I am. I'm STARVING." He noticed her hands behind her back, but he decided to ignore it. "Oh I get it, it's my fault for letting you sleep too much, go get some food now." She smiled a way too sweet smile that was creeping Percy out, so he walked away, heading to the kitchen.

Percy sneaked to the backdoor and attempted to open it, but once the knob was turned, a large heavy net landed on his head, pinning him to the ground, _"What the HELL is going on?" _He thought. He saw the stoll brothers jump from a nearby tree, Travis shouting out for Chiron, "HEY CHIRON, WE CAPTURED THE FOOD THIEF!" some people gathered around to see who it was, "Percy...?" Connor asked, and suddenly everyone was laughing. He wanted so much to dig a hole and die in it.

"Missed breakfast again? Percy?" Asked a disappointed Chiron. Percy pouted, "It was Annabeth's fault! she set me up!" He glared at everyone, "What are you looking at! go back to what ever you were doing!" Percy shouted, furious and embarrassed, Everyone started to leave and Chiron looked down at Percy again, "You're punishment is to wash the dishes tomorrow. Breakfast, lunch, AND dinner." Percy's eyes widened, 'WHAT? Thats not fair!" Chiron silenced him and turned to some camper who works at the kitchens, "I want a full report, and make sure he doesn't use any of his water powers too." Percy's eyes widened some more, "WHAT?" He started to protest but Chiron was already gone, along with everyone else, leaving Percy trapped. He felt the weight of the net lift off and saw a evilly grinning Annabeth, he glared at her and then he saw a paper bag in her hands, "You saved me food and yet you let me sneak here? You know about this! You're so... so...!" "Smart?" Annabeth finishes for him. "Well YEAH but you're evil too!" He pouts, And of course, she laughs.

***************************************************************

The next day was a complete disaster. Dishes were broken, hands were cut, and the kitchen was over flowing with water, soap, AND broken glass. Percy was almost certain Chiron was going to punish him some how, but thanks to Clarisse, he escaped punishment. Percy always thought she was a cruel person. Well she was at first, but its all good now.

Campers were heading towards the great feast for Chiron's farewell speech. Percy didn't look forward to it, he knew he was going to mention him somehow.  
Chiron cleared his throat, "May I have you're attention!" everyone went silent, waiting for Chiron's words so they can proceed with eating. "Time is moving faster than we ever thought it would. It seems like the first day of camp was yesterday, and soon, Percy would be turning sixteen." Okay, he knew he was going to be mentioned, but he didn't expect it would be all about him. He should have known better. Chiron continued with a small nod from Percy, "And he needs all the support he can get. Percy is young. Strong. He's our Hero. he saved us multiple times, and he saved his friends too. And we all are going to he-" "No Chiron. I don't want anyone to go risk their lives for me. I can handle this on my own." Percy cut him off. A familiar voice spoke from the darkness behind the crowd, "No you're not you idiot. You need ME." Percy frowned and blushed, realizing who it is, the feeling of death filling the air, It was Nico. People moved aside to make way for the death prince and he stood in front of Percy, a smirk on his beautiful face, "Miss me fish boy?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

That night was a lot better than Percy had expected it would be. Thanks to Nico of course. They spent the rest of the night sneaking into the forest and catching up with each others life. It's been almost a year since they last seen each other after all. Percy asked Chiron for permission to allow Nico to sleep in his cabin, and told him that the Hermes cabin was over crowded anyways, so Chiron agreed. They both didn't get much sleep, but at least it was some what peaceful. He was so comfortable that he couldn't wake up, he could feel someone shaking him awake but decided to simply ignore it.

Spending the night with Percy was awesome, but waking him up is HELL, "DAMMIT PERCY, WAKE. UP!" He jumps on him for the tenth time with no affect at all. He decided to bring icy cold water and shower him with it, maybe THAT would wake him, it also might kill him but Nico wishes that so much right now. Okay no, he doesn't wish for Percy to die, that was mean, but it's still not going to stop him from doing it!

He went out to the showers with a bucket. People started staring at him wondering what he was doing here, _"pfft. stupid people. it's not like I came from outer space or something. I'm pretty sure I have normal features and skin color too! maybe glaring would scare them off..." _ He glares, _"Oh look, it did! What a surprise." _ Nico rolled his eyes and went inside, it was hot and steamy inside, it made Nico quiet uncomfortable. He turned on the water and waited for the bucket to slowly get filled with water, looking around at the campers, wondering how many of them actually survived out there. Nico saw how cruel the world could be, being the son of Hades doesn't warm people up to you. But then again, there wasn't evil as much as there is now.

He noticed the water spilling from the bucket and he sighed, carrying it carefully and tossing some of it away so he wouldn't spill all over the place as he walks and end up slipping and looking like an idiot, before heading back to Percy's cabin and standing inches away from his bed, "Percy, If you don't get your ass out of bed, i'm soaking you with cold water!" he warned and heard a soft mumble from Percy telling him he liked water so it's fine. _"We'll see how much he likes it now." _

Nico thought with a smirk as he emptied it all over Percy's head and body.

_"He did NOT just do that!" _Percy thought as he woke up with a gasp, "NICO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed as he jumped at Nico, a pillow in his hand, both falling very and Percy starting to attack Nico's face with the pillow angrily, "You. could. have. killed. me!" Striking him with the pillow with each word, "You were sleeping like a bear in winter time- OUCH! Fine I'm sorry!" Nico said and raised his hands in surrender, "I was just making sure you were alive!" Percy stared then sighed, drying himself from the water then looked at Nico seriously, "We need to pack."  
"Ooh no! I'm not helping you pack anything!" Nico complained and Percy sighed, "FINE. but you're not allowed to leave!"

In a few hours, Percy was home. It took a lot of convincing to let Nico stay for the night, but in the end, he agreed. He was forced to pull his attention away from Nico by a bone crushing hug from Sally, she then hurried back to the kitchen for the 'last touch' on her food. _"Probably turning it all blue" _ Percy thought with a smile. And he was right. She had blue pasta, blue drinks, and some blue cookies and cake for dessert.

"So Percy," Paul started, "Any luck with girls this summer?" Percy knew he was doing a fathers job, and he appreciated that, but the thing is, no one knew he was gay.  
Percy blushed and stuffed his mouth with pasta and swallowed before answering, "I got my eye on a few girls" he smiled the best fake smile he could pull on.  
"I'm sure you'll get a better luck next time, Percy." Sally said with a reassuring smile and gave him a knowing look, making Percy suspect she already knew. Was it that obvious? was he looking at Nico in some perverted way? the thought made Percy blush. Nico can't be ignorant. If he did check him out, he must have figured it all out.

After they ate, Percy bid everyone a goodnight and went to bed. Slipping all his clothes off and staying in his boxers before slipping in. After about half an hour, Nico joined in and slipped next ho him, silently wrapping his arms around Percy protectively. Nico was taller than Percy, a bit less muscular, but certainly looks older. See, Percy has a cute face that makes him look younger, while Nico's dark, handsome features makes him look maturer. He snuggled some more into the pillows and fell asleep instantly.

_He was trapped up in Olympus, his friends, his family, many people he couldn't recognize, and the gods and goddesses, all gathered around him. Walking forward and pushing him, "You must die." they say. again and again. Percy was sweating all over, confused and panicking. What's happening? why did everyone suddenly turn on him? He felt cold, he wanted to get out of there now, but there was too many people. No escape route at all. They continued to walk, and walk, until they reached the edge, Percy grabbing his friends arms, seeing their emotionless face shove him again. "PLEASE. PLEASE NO!" They just stared back at him with their emotionless face before pushing him down towards his death, "DIE!" they call after him.  
_

Nico woke up, alerted by Percy's scream. He shook him awake but Percy screamed again, his hand went up to his forehead, Percy was burning up. "Shit." He started panicking, Sally's not home, she's at work and he needed to act, and fast. He tried to wake Percy again but it didn't work. He stood up and took the phone Sally left for them and shuffled between the contacts, dialing her phone number, "Hey, Sally, Percy's really burning up with fever, what should i do?"  
Sally's voice replied through the phone, concern showing in it, "Wet some cloth with cold water and press it on his face and chest, it'll make the fever drop down for a while.." Nico nodded and assured her that he's fine and there's no need for her to finish work early and hung up after she was convinced, hurrying to do as he was told to.

About two hours later, he felt Percy stir and wake up. He sat up with a gasp, clutching Nico's shirt, "They're coming for me... They're all coming for me..." Nico frowned and kissed his ear softly, whispering soft words in it, "No one's coming... you're safe here. It's just a nightmare..." He pushed him gently to lay down, putting the cloth on his face again, "I'm so sorry Percy... It's my fault you're sick... I showered you with cold water and now you're sick with fever and having nightmares..." Percy shook his head, "No it's not your fault, I've been having nightmares a lot lately. It's fine.."  
Nico frowned, "M-Maybe it's got to do with you turning sixteen...?"  
Percy sighed and nodded, "Yes, it does. But I'm not having any pleasant dreams. Which probably means, what ever is waiting for me? It's not good news."

The rest of the day was uneventful, They sat and watched t.v and played some video games, ordering Pizza for dinner. At almost 7:00 PM, Sally returned home. She checked on Percy over and over again which irritated him a bit, "Really mom?" He said, "I go around fighting monsters almost every year. Almost DYING every year, and you worry about some fever?" He heard a chuckle from Nico and sent him a glare, silencing him at once.  
Next morning, Nico had to take off and go back to the underworld as his father requested. Percy sighed, feeling the loneliness work it's way back to him, constantly remembering his dream and wondering what it meant. Time was passing quickly and he desperately wanted to go back to camp half-blood. He knew his mom wouldn't mind but he also knew she'd be heart broken, because it's probably his last birthday with her before anything serious happens. Like war.

A/N: Okay so this is my second chapter -obviously-. What do you all think? Not much Nico/Percy action but I'm saving that for later ;) Please review! it'd mean a lot to know what you think. Oh and I don't have certain times for publishing. When I'm done writing the chapter and typing it, I'll publish. :) Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I am BACK. Well um, this chapter is divided to three parts, well... kinda. XD There's what's happening with Nico, then with Percy, then what's happening at camp half blood. I hope you like it XD REVIEW. PLEASE. XD *I'm going to keep on reminding you to do so. ENJOY! =D*

**…**

Hades was holding back information's, or so Nico was told by his, what you can call, spies. They weren't any casual unimportant info's, because they were about his Percy. His... He wasn't sure that was quiet right yet. He wasn't even sure it's ever going to be. Nico's cheeks reddened softly at the thought of Percy being his, and only his. Another thought interrupted and pushed that one away, drawing a frown onto his pretty face. What's his dad hiding? He knew Percy was not his favorite, and he also knew he must have his reasons. It pained Nico that his father shows no emotion at all towards him. He tried to deny that it doesn't bother him, but well, who's he kidding? Though, after so many years, he was NOT going to try and change him. He thought about how much years he spent in the lotus casino, and how he never bothered to visit. Nico rolled his eyes at himself, he was being such a little girl, and he was being a teenager. Was he a teenager? He was probably not younger than eighty; he didn't age at the lotus casino so those years didn't count, right? What if they did? It would freak Percy out... He did catch Percy checking him out before, but what if he was wrong? Because if he WAS wrong, whatever friendship he had with Percy would get flushed down the toilet.

Nico sighed and shook his head as he got closer to the palace, preparing himself for the argument he was going to have with his father. He opened the palace's doors and walked straight to the throne room, opening the doors confidentially, and he stared in disgust at the scene in front of him. Hades had Persephone on his lap with his hand up her dress. Nico waited as his father whispered for Persephone to leave. She growled at him and transformed into a ball of light before disappearing, leaving the scent of flowers behind.

"Do you think this is a stupid game?!" Nico asked angrily. Hades looked at his son with disapproval, "How dare you speak to me like that?" He responded calmly, "Ill burn you where you stand, boy."

"Would you?! Because I'm all you have left. I care about Percy and I want to help him. I hate to see him suffering like that! And when I have some hope that I might be able to, that someone knows something, I remember that that SOMEONE doesn't even give a fuck!"

"You're right; I don't care about that arrogant child of my brother! And I do not approve that you get involved with him!" Hades yelled back. Nico pulled at his hair desperately, "You. Are. SO. FUCKING SELFISH. You're letting the differences between you and you're STUPID BROTHERS, make an innocent person who's saving your ass suffer!"

Hades sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt Nico. You're important."  
"I AM HURT! You only care about yourself! You only care about what's going to happen to YOU. You never think about how I'M FEELING! I-…H-How could you even DO SUCH THING?! How could you sit there and do nothing when you're the only one who might be able to HELP?! He has a family! He has a mother who's worried SICK! Poseidon would have helped if it was me in Percy's place and you know that!" Nico yelled at him, he was trying really hard not to lose himself completely, but his dads calm replies really got on his nerves.

"You think coming here and yelling at my face and insulting me, would make me tell you anything?" Hades said a smile on his face.

Nico growled, "No, but I know what would. Only if I stop doing what I'm supposed to do, since I'm the prince of the underworld, would get the dead furious. They'll rise against you, and then Zeus wouldn't be very happy, hmm?" Hades' smile was swiped off his face in mere seconds, and was replaced by a frown. Nico couldn't help but smile, "You have three days. I'll be in my room." Hades was furious, "Are you threateni-" Nico cut him off, "Yes, Yes I am Father." He said the last word mockingly, and in seconds, he was gone and back to his room.

There was an irritating sound, faint, but still there, still there interrupting his deep peaceful sleep. He picked the phone up and answered it lazily, "Hello...?"

"FINALLY! Percy, Man, you got us worried!" Percy heard Grover say through the other side of the phone. "Why are you calling...? Just Iris message, this thing is annoying when it rings..."  
Grover growled, "Well WE TRIED. You're sleep is deeper than Tartarus! We thought you were dead! Oh and you have some new admirers, they think you're sexy when you're drooling in your sleep" Percy laughed softly, "Well, what's so important that you decided to use a cell phone to call me? We never use cell phones... What's up?"  
Grover groaned, Paused, then spoke again, "Check the date, Percy." Percy frowned and got up to do so before stopping, eyes wide, "It's... It's my birthday..."

"Yes, yes it is. And it's raining monsters down on us here at camp, so don't even THINK about coming here-" "Too late G-man." Percy replied; already out of his bed and changing.  
"Percy, no! You have to go somewhere safe! Olympus, g-go to Olympus it's safe there. Don't come here it's dangerous!"  
Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to Olympus Grover. I have to go now, I'll be there in a few, okay?"  
"Percy don't. Don't you DARE hang up on me!"  
"Bye Grover." Percy replied before hanging up.

Grover stared up at Chiron with apologetic eyes, "Well... You know Percy..." he shrugged. "I'm sorry…"  
Chiron sighed, "We need to tell the others to keep the monsters from leaving and attacking Percy." Grover nodded and they both headed out, seeing the monsters backing away and starting to leave camp, "STOP THEM! THEY'RE GOING AFTER PERSEUS!" Yelled Grover. The campers looked alarmed and ran in the direction of the escaping monsters, keeping them busy from Percy, even if for a little while. "EVERY CABIN TAKES ITS POSITION! THIS IS WAR!" Cheers of battle followed Chiron's words, the kids of Apollo climbing on top of the cabins with their bows and arrows. Children of Ares attacking directly with their weapons along with the Hephaestus kids, the other cabins setting up simple quick traps and attacking from behind the Ares and Hephaestus cabins, the camp becoming a battle field.

**….**

**A/N:** I think this was a tiny bit longer than the other chapters. I'm proud of myself! But I hated how the chapter ended. I couldn't make up a good finishing XD So as you can see, the action has begun. I really liked the argument between Nico and Hades. Can't wait to hear from you and know what you think! Please review, bye bye until next time!


End file.
